The Three Letters
by Dragonlady1
Summary: Well, basically, Harry receives three letters from three different people, and has to make a decision...I put 'romance' as the genre becase there might be romance later on. It's my first proper fic, so please read and review!! Flame me if you must...
1. The First Letter

  
I'M BAA-AACK!! Yeah, you're all ecstatic about the fact that I have returned with a proper fic this time!! I came up with the idea for this one a little while ago. My my last posted thingy was kind of weak, I know, and I just want to prepare you for the fact that this one probably won't be much better. Oh, the woes of me...once again, the usual apologies...I'm sorry if this isn't posted where I wanted it to be, I'm sorry if the editing is screwed, I'm sorry if this fic is really bad, I'm sorry if it has no sense (trust me, it doesn't) and sorry if I have proved that I am a crummy writer. OK, now I sound suicidal!! As Nina would say, 'You are, you ARE suicidal!'  
hehehe, after all that ranting and stuff, I'll just let you read the fic...  
  
If you want to know where the idea for this came from, ask my Muse, k? He controls all!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE THREE LETTERS  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room late one night. The fire was crackling brightly, and it's warmth reached Harry where he was sitting on one of the couches. Even in the firelight, one could see the worried and thoughtful expression on his face.   
  
He was holding two letters, one in each hand. Both signed, and both similar for extremely strange reasons. In front of him, on the table, was another letter, also signed. Sighing, Harry looked at one of the letters in his hands.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
You would probably already know this, but I like you. As in, I REALLY like you. I always have. I guess you'd already know this because every time you used to look at me or talk to me I'd go bright red. Just like my hair, Ron once said. I got into so much trouble a little while ago, because he teased me about you so much that I told him to go f*** a tree. My mother heard me, and I got grounded for three weeks, as well as getting a severe lecture, which ended in Fred and George saying, 'Go f...f...find a tree!' around Mum all the time. Now I've gotten side-tracked. I guess the reason for this letter is that I can't tell you to your face how much I like you. There are a couple of reasons for this.  
  
One: I am EXTREMELY shy, especially around you, and I could NEVER tell you to your face! I'd go bright red!  
  
Two: I've been in awe of you ever since you saved me from the Chamber of Secrets in my first year. Even if I got the guts to tell you to your face, I'd probably get tongue-tied remembering how you risked your own life to save me, although you probably would have done that for anybody.  
  
Lastly, and most importantly...  
  
Three: You already have a girlfriend, which kind of means that if I got the guts to tell you, AND could manage to find my voice, Hermione would beat the hell out of me. I mean, she's nice and all, but if someone went up to MY boyfriend (not that I have one) and told him they really really liked him, I'd beat the hell out of THEM, too!  
  
So I decided that the best way to tell you would be in a letter, because I figure that, since I'm younger than you, you don't like me in 'that way'. I'm fine with that, I guess, and I just figured you needed to know how I really feel about you. I hope we can be friends, there's no law against that, is there? And if there isn't, Percy would probably make one!  
  
Yours,  
Ginny Weasley.'  
  
Harry smiled at the fire, although inside he felt very torn up and confused. Sighing, he put the note from Ginny down on the table, and looked at the second, shorter note in his other hand.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A/N: Hehe, don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? Although it's not really much of a cliffhanger! I thought I'd have a go at chapters, see if it works. And if it doesn't work, then...*shrugs*...I don't know, I'll just edit this one and put the next part of the story in...PLEASE review the story, although I have a request for all my reviewers! See, I don't know who Harry should end up with...you can probably guess who the next letter will be from, but who sent the last letter?! It's not slash, please don't get ideas...although if...*snap out of it!!* OK, no, it's NOT slash! Just tell me if you want him to stay with Hermione, or go with Ginny, or...maybe you should wait until I post the next couple of chapters (ie. the next couple of letters) before you tell me...although if you are very strongly H/Hr or H/G then, by all means, tell me now! You could also tell me how you want it to end, although you don't have to do that. I'll just muddle along and see what thoughts I come up with. Also, tell me what you think of the actual fic so far (that's what you review for, anyway!) so I know whether, 'Yeah, I'll keep going' or whether I'll just stop. Sigh. I don't even know what I'm going on about; don't know how you're supposed to!   
  
Oh yeah. If you HAVE to flame me, well, try and be gentle, unless I seriously deserve it, k?   
  
Oh, and a BIG thank you to all the people that reviewed my, well, list...YOU MADE MY DAY!!! Well, not really, but I was happy. Very happy, as my friends will tell you.   
  
Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, all HP stuff belongs to JKR, Warner Bros and whoever else is involved. Look, I wrote a proper disclaimer this time!  
Half-Claimer: I do not own the first three lines of this reviewer thing, but I own the last one. :)  
  
  
As you are now, so once was I.  
As I am now, so you will be.  
So be prepared,  
To review for me!!  
  
  
Luv y'all!  
  
~*Dragonlady*~  
  
  



	2. The Second Letter (original, huh!)

  
Wow, you liked the first letter! Yay! Well, here is the second letter...thank you to all the people who reviewed, you made this HEAPS easier!! But, still, it's taken me ages to sit down and type this out, I have been thinking and thinking, to accomodate for all those reviews, what to type! I am new to this, people, remembering that...  
  
YAY! I don't have to write another disclaimer, those things are just soo annoying to type, they take up too much time and effort. hehehe, laziness is virtue, peoples. O:)  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry held the second, shorter note in his hand for a while, thinking, before he could bring himself to read it. He hadn't recognized the hand-writing, and that's what made him wonder.  
  
Hermione had been acting strangely lately, kind of aloof and quiet, even avoiding Harry at times. Every time he asked her what was wrong, she either told him nothing was wrong, or mumbled to herself and edged away. Harry felt like he was losing her, and that hurt. Awfully. It had been bad enough when she had gone out with Viktor Krum. Hiding his emotions then had been difficult, and when they'd broken up, he'd supported her, guilt stricken about the happiness he was that Krum was out of her life. That supportiveness had eventually turned into a relationship, and everything had been wonderful. Until recently.   
  
Harry didn't even have his best friend to turn to. Ron had also been acting strangely. Harry felt suspicious, even though it was his girlfriend and his best friend he was talking about...Ron and Hermione wouldn't do that...  
would they? Ron knew how Harry felt about Hermione...  
  
And then he had received the letter from Ginny, which made things a little complicated. And before he could recover from that, this other note had arrived, and everything totally turned around. Harry was being pulled in so many directions he felt like a puppet.   
  
Settling back in his chair, Harry held the note up in the light of the fire and read the words written there.  
  
  
'To Harry,  
You are probably wondering why I would write to you. I mean, we hardly know each other. Being in different houses and year levels makes it difficult for us to know each other well.   
  
Cedric's death hit me hard. But I'm guessing it may have hit you harder, since you were there, and actually witnessed it. It's taken me a long time to finally work up the courage to write this, because I feel like I'm betraying Cedric's memory by doing so. I guess what I'm trying to say is that...well, I guess I've kind of grown to like you. As in, really like you.   
  
I don't write a letter like this to every guy I like, but it's just that I remembered how you asked me to the Yule Ball last year, but Cedric had already asked me, so I had to say no. Now I sound incoherent, my grammar is all out! OK, well, I was just wondering whether we could spend the next weekend at Hogsmeade together, if you wanted. You don't have to, it's just a suggestion. I mean, you don't have to feel obligated or anything to go with me, I was just wondering if you wanted to. Oh dear, now I sound stuck-up! I'd better just send this note before I totally stuff it up. Which I already have.   
  
From,  
Cho Chang.'   
  
  
Harry sat in thoughtful silence for a long while, the note in his hand. It was true, he had used to really like Cho. But he loved Hermione, and there was a big difference between a crush and love. But Hermione had been acting strangely lately...as had Ron. And then there was the letter from Ginny.  
  
'Argh, this is so frustrating!' Harry muttered to himself. 'What a mess!' He quickly re-read Ginny's letter, and laughed silently at Fred and George's antics. Then he read Cho's note, and felt confusion about the situation he was being placed in. He wanted to be 'just friends' with her, but she wanted a relationship.  
  
Harry sat and thought for a full ten minutes, his heart blowing this way and that way, like a leaf lost in the wind. It was then he remembered the third note...  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know you all LOVE cliffhangers!! MWUAHAHAHA!! Ahem.  
  
Oh my God, that was soo hard to write, you have no idea! I kept stopping and changing and re-writing and re-phrasng and re-everythinging everything! Re-everythinging...think that exists? I'll have to put that in the Dragonlady Dictionary for Muddled Fanfic Writers. Any contribution for the Dragonlady Dictionary etc., you can write it in your reviews, because I'm sure you ARE going to review, right? Right? Anyone? Anyone??  
  
So, anyway, what did you think? Good? Bad? Note from wrong person? Remember, don't jump to any conclusions, it's not finished yet!! Review and tell me what you think, who he should end up with! I'll tell you now, Hermione's winning at the moment! Cho's not winning any popularity awards, and Ginny's hanging on...barely. That's after one letter, can't wait for more reviews and hints and ideas and words for the Dragonlady Dictionary for Muddled Fanfic Writers!! Flames aren't welcome, exactly, but if you absolutely MUST flame me, then I guess I'll just have to learn to cope...  
  
By the by, I bought the 'Come What May' single today...you know, from Moulin Rouge, and I LOVE it!! I'm listening to it now! Just thought you might like to know that. Ahem.   
  
As you are now, so once was I.  
As I am now, so you will be.  
So be prepared,  
To review for me!!  
  
Dragonlady  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Third Letter (can you BELIEVE my or...

  
OK, this is going to kind of be the last of the Three Letters thing, coz , yeah, not much more to write, really. And I can't be bothered having any proper mushy stuff in it, coz it basically sounds really crap. When I write it. Which I have attempted, and ended up turning it into a humour story (I didn't post it) coz it all sounded gay. It worked well as humour, not as mush, so there'll be nothing like that here (I specialize in humour, anyway. Never have been good at writing the whole 'sap' thing)  
  
And onwards we go!! (If it sounds really gay, as I know it will, just keep reading. K?)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry was still sitting in the common room. The fire still burning as merrily as it had when he had first sat down. Two letters down, one to go, he thought to himself. He picked up the last letter and started reading.  
  
'Harry,  
I have never been able to admit my strong feelings for anyone before, but I just can't go any longer without you knowing.   
  
I don't know when I started to feel like this, I just...did. And I'm sorry, so desperately sorry I have waited this long to tell you.  
  
I can tell this will ruin our, well, friendship forever. But it's better that than living a lie, right? Because at the moment, I am living a lie. Pretending you're something you're not. I can't do it anymore!  
  
Please do not disregard this letter. Please listen to what I'm saying. You won't regret it. You have to know my feelings for you have changed drastically. Is this good or bad? You decide.  
  
If I had a choice, I would pretend this had never happened. But it has. And we just have to learn to deal. This is a very short letter, and it seems a crude way of telling you, but I could never tell you to your face! No, no, no! I couldn't!   
  
I guess I'm trying to drag it out, but I can't. In ten words or less.....  
  
Harry Potter: I hate your guts.  
  
Dobby.'  
  
  
Now, Harry didn't know much about House Elves. But he was pretty sure they were illiterate. He was also pretty sure he knew Fred's writing when he saw it. Harry allowed himself a laugh. It lightened his mood, and he was able to study the other two letters with a lighter heart.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
*wails* I'M SORRY! I JUST COULDN'T BE SERIOUS ANYMORE!!! *coughs* Well, that wasn't so painful, was it? Was it? Was it? Oh. Oops.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm not J K Rowling, and if I was, I wouldn't write at ff.net.   
  
I might write another chapter to this, but I'm not sure...depends on what the feedback is (if any). Flames are laughed at.  
  
~Dragonlady~ (a very subdued Dragonlady, she has a head-ache and a tummy-ache.)   
  
  



End file.
